


Nightsister's Prey

by Just_A_Face



Category: Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, First Time, Gentle femdom, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Face/pseuds/Just_A_Face
Summary: Merrin has seen how Cal Kestis looks at her. He thinks he can hide from her sight, but he doesn't know her very well.So when the Mantis touches down on a planet to buy much-needed supplies, Merrin thinks it's time to change that.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Merrin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 190





	Nightsister's Prey

“Hold on, we’re dropping out of hyperspace,” Greez said.

Merrin set down her data slate and made her way to the front of the Mantis.

“Grab a seat, everyone. That means you too, Merrin.”

“No need to tell me,” she said, waving off the four-armed Greez’ concern.

The Mantis rumbled as it dropped back into normal space. With the worst of the transition over, Merrin made her way to the cockpit. Greez sat in his usual pilot’s seat, while Cere manned her station off to the side. Cal turned around from his seat, and gave a little smile. Merrin smiled back. Jumping from side to side on the console, BD-1 chirped and sang.

“Never understood why we have to sit down when we jump into or out of hyperspace,” she said.

“Just a precaution,” Greez said, pulling the Mantis down to the planet they just appeared over. “If we have to jump back into hyperspace, we might have to do a blind jump, or do some light skipping. It’s better when you got your ass parked in a seat, trust me.”

“Speaking of making a quick getaway,” Cal said, “there aren’t any Imp comms, are there Cere?”

“Not that I’m finding,” the old Jedi Master said, tapping away at her console. “Looks like we’re in the clear.”

“Of course we’re in the clear,” Greez said. “This place is a wretched hive of scum and villainy, the Imps wouldn’t dare come here.”

“If the Empire’s goal is galactic conquest, they will have to come here one day,” Merrin said.

“Yeah, well, that day ain’t today,” Greez grumbled. “Good thing, too. My list of hidey holes is growing shorter by the week.”

“Why are we even here?” Merrin asked, brushing her silver hair back. “This seems like such a backwater planet.”

“It’s no Dathomir, but I’m sure it’s got some charm,” Cal chuckled.

BD-1 chirped and jumped at that.

“Listen, Buddy, I’m sure we can do without a little adventure for once.”

“Which is why we need to keep a low profile,” Cere said. “This place might be neutral, but that doesn’t mean we can run around in the open; there could be bounty hunters here, mercenaries, people looking to collect a big paycheck.”

“Like I need to run into any more Haxion Brood jerks,” Cal grumbled.

“Hey, this is a good place,” Greez pouted. “You’ll have to keep a close eye on your wallet and internal organs, sure, but what place outside of Imp control isn’t like that?”

“You’re doing an excellent job praising this planet’s virtues, Greez,” Merrin smiled.

“Thank you,” the stout pilot beamed. “…Wait, was that sarcasm?”

“Don’t think too much on it,” she said. “I’m told sarcasm is the highest form of humor in the galaxy.”

“Alright, now _that_ time you were _definitely_ making fun of me!”

Cal and his droid chortled at that.

“Easy captain,” Cere grinned. “We’re glad you still know of places like this. And we do need the supplies.”

“See? That’s gratitude,” Greez said, pointing at Cere. “I just hope we got enough credits for everything.”

“Are all the Imp credits I’ve been finding not worth it?” Cal asked. “I also found plenty of metals. They can be used for my lightsaber, but we can always sell them.”

“You certainly made a fine haul there, kid, but when you get into supplies like food, water, fuel, and ship upgrades, you run out of money fast. Unless you have ‘fuck you’ money, that is.”

“’Fuck you money?’” Merrin asked, eyebrow cocked.

“Yeah, fuck you money,” he said. “You know, having enough money to tell anyone in the galaxy to go fuck themselves, without having to worry about any of the fallout. Governor doesn’t like you? Tell him to go jump off a bridge, you can hire any lawyer or bodyguard or bounty hunter to protect you. The local Imp senator has it out for you? Hire however many people it takes to make the problem go away, above or below the table. Some guy at a mega-chain shop doesn’t want to sell to you? Buy the entire corporation out just to be the one to fire that asshole.

“You know, fuck you money.”

“Coarsely put, but very interesting,” Merrin giggled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Merrin caught Cal slyly spying on her as she laughed. She let him watch; in fact, she brushed her hair back over her ear again. Cal rewarded her by blushing. She did her best not to grin.

“Exactly,” Greez said, none the wiser. “There’s always something that’s gotta be fixed on a ship. The trick is knowing what can be put off, what has to be taken care of now, and where we can better put that money. So kid, you got some good dough, and we can put it to good use, but there’s always a bigger fish.”

“Have you got a list of things we need, captain?” Cere asked. “And a means of getting it?”

“Oh, I keep a running tally in my head,” Greez said, tapping his skull. “And I got a few things in mind to help us get some more money.”

“Greez, we’re not going to gamble,” Cere groaned.

“Just a few small bets! I know the odds, we’ll do good.”

“Greez…”

“Want me to keep an eye on him?” Cal asked.

“No, we need you to stay in the ship.”

“What? You’re kidding, I can do way more out of the ship than in it,” the red-headed young man said. Now Merrin found herself staring at her prey.

“You can, but that doesn’t mean you should,” Cere said. “We got a serious price on our heads. But since you’re the one who outsmarted Vader, you’ve got a _bigger_ price. My price might turn some heads, but we can’t risk having you draw the wrong attention.

“Besides, you’ve been running around five planets non-stop. Think of this as some much needed time off.”

Merrin’s eyes lit up, and her heart beat a little faster. Cal, all alone on the ship?

“Glad someone’s glad that I busted my ass out there,” Cal mumbled.

“We all appreciate it.”

“I’ll stay behind as well,” Merrin said.

“You sure?” Greez asked. “You ain’t getting cooped up in here?”

“I think a Nightsister would draw the wrong attention as well,” she said. “So I’ll stay here, and make sure Cal doesn’t get into any trouble.”

“Hey now,” he pouted.

“It’s settled, then,” Cere said. “Greez and I will make a supply run. Cal, you take some time off.”

“How long will you be gone for?” Merrin asked, doing her best to keep her voice calm and even.

“I think nearly a full day,” Greez said. “At the very least, probably ten hours.”

“And it’s my turn to cook,” Merrin said. “I’ll have something ready for you when you get back.”

“Thanks, Merrin,” Cal smiled.

“Droid, BD,” she said, “I need your help. Come, I need to find out where all the ingredients are.”

Chirping, BD jumped from the console and followed her back to the kitchen. He sprung up on the counter, chirping as he went.

“Listen,” Merrin said, leaning in to whisper to the droid. “I need a favor.”

BD cocked his head, whistling.

“A _big_ favor,” she said. “I need you to stay away from Cal and I. Can you do that?”

BD paused, but slowly trilled.

“I think you know the answer to that.”

BD seemed to chortle, but nodded as it jumped from foot to foot.

“Thank you,” Merrin grinned.

* * *

“Alright, we’re heading out,” Cere said. “Get to relaxing.”

“Just don’t torch my ship,” Greez said. “Or cut it apart. I know you used to be a ship scrapper, I don’t want anything missing when I get back!”

“Alright, fine, but just because you asked nicely,” Cal laughed.

Cere waved as she and Greez walked down the ship’s gangway. Cal closed the door behind him, and flopped down by the dining table.

“Relaxing?” He mumbled. “Man, I’m not sure I’m good at that.”

“What do you mean, Cal?” Merrin said, sitting next to him.

“I just, well, I could never relax,” he said. “Not after Order 66. I always had to run, had to be on my guard, had to look out for myself, keep myself hidden. I could never sleep, but I meditate, so it’s fine.”

“That sounds terrible.”

“I’m used to it. I just have to be on my guard; I’m not sure I can really let any of this go.”

Looking around, Merrin saw BD-1 quietly sneak away to the front of the ship. The little droid turned around, quickly catching her eye. She smiled, and BD quietly hopped from leg to leg before making itself scarce.

“You’re with us now, Cal,” Merrin cooed, moving closer to him on the extended sofa. “You can relax.”

Cal twitched as she pressed herself up to him.

“Uh, thanks?”

“Don’t mention it,” she smiled. She ran a finger along his neck.

“Uh…Merrin? What’s…?”

“I’ve seen the way you stare at me.”

Cal’s face turned nearly as red as his hair.

“You’re not very careful about that,” she grinned. “It’s as plain as day.”

“S-sorry, I didn’t—“

“Who told you to be sorry?”

Cal tried to say something, but he only succeeded in opening and closing his mouth a few times. Merrin could barely contain her glee at the sight.

“You want to say something, Cal Kestis…?” She reached out and grabbed the collar of his shirt, making the young Jedi yelp. “Say it.”

“I…I…I…”

“For the love of the ancestors, what is it, Cal?”

“I’ve…never…”

Merrin could barely contain her glee. Cal Kestis, a virgin? Her heart beat faster in her chest; she could have every part of him!

“Have you ever kissed a woman?” She asked, licking her lips.

“N-no…”

The fire in her breast seemed to double in size. She would eat this man alive!

“Then let me teach you,” she cooed, swinging her legs over his waist. Cal yelped as she sat on his lap, his hardness pressed against her thigh. He squirmed, but Merrin held him strong. She grabbed his head, and pulled him close.

Cal moaned as she kissed him. Merrin relished the feel of his lips, surprisingly full for a man, press against hers. She kissed him gently, letting him savor his first kiss, but she didn’t let him adjust his bursting cock; she made sure to keep him pinned in place. A Nightsister had to maintain control.

Eventually, she broke the kiss. Cal’s eyes fluttered as he looked up at her.

“Did you like that?” Merrin smiled.

“Y-yes…”

“Then you want more?”

Cal’s blush seemed to return with a vengeance.

“I, I don’t…”

“You don’t?” Merrin frowned, stringing him along. “Did I misread something?”

“No, I—“

“But you said you don’t think something.”

“N-no! Not that, I—!”

“Well, if that’s what you think,” she said, swinging her legs off his lap. Cal gave a strangled cry as she stood up. Merrin did her best to not smile at her flagrant teasing.

“Merrin—!”

“Yes?” She asked, turning to the young Jedi.

“It’s not that!” Cal gasped. “I…it’s…I don’t, I—I don’t know what to do…”

Merrin’s grin broke out despite her best efforts to stifle it.

“Oh, is _that_ all?”

Cal couldn’t meet her eyes. His gaze fell to the floor, but he nodded all the same.

“Then why didn’t you say anything, my little Jedi?” She cooed, running her finger along his jaw, tilting his head up while she looked down on him. Cal trembled with the touch. Merrin gently seized his chin. “All you’ll have to do is what I tell you to do. Would you like that?”

“…Y-yes.”

“Oh come now, that makes me think you don’t actually want it,” she sighed. “What do you want, Cal Kestis?”

“I…”

“Yes…?” Merrin grinned toothily.

“I,” Cal gasped. “I want you.”

“You want me to what?”

It looked like Cal would die from embarrassment, but Merrin could feel his longing, his lust. She didn’t need her magick, or his Force, to tell what he truly wanted.

“I want you to show me what to do,” he stammered.

“Again.”

“W-what?”

“Say it again.” Merrin stood over him, keeping a firm grip on his chin, keeping Cal perched on the edge of his seat. She could see his aching manhood straining against his pants.

“I want you,” he gasped, “to show me what to do.”

“Do you submit yourself to me?”

“What?” He croaked.

“I’m a Nightsister, a ruler of Dothomir. We have dominion over the planet, including the Nightbrothers. Do you submit yourself to me, to my care?”

Her heart slammed in her chest. Cal struggled to think.

“This isn’t a true Nightsister manhunt, my little Jedi,” she cooed. “I don’t think I could subject you to _that_. But I have to know if this is truly what you want, because if you want me, we will be doing this the Nightsister way; _my_ way.”

Merrin felt like time slowed down to an utter crawl. Her body felt like it would burst into flames at any picosecond. She trembled with desire, soaking her undergarments. But Cal finally spoke.

“I—want this,” he stammered.

Merrin’s smile grew wider, toothier.

“Do you submit yourself to me, to my care?”

“Yes, I do.”

Her heart soared.

“Then know that I will never hurt you, my little Jedi,” she said. “Not that bad, anyways…”

She pulled Cal to his feet, and kissed him deeply. He moaned into the kiss, and she ran her hands over his shoulders. Cal might be skinny and small, but she felt an undeniable strength to his muscles, to his being. To run from the Empire for so long took an inner strength, and his body seemed to match that strength.

Merrin grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him through the ship. She could feel his eyes gazing longingly at her ass as she led him to his chamber at the rear of the ship.

“W-where’s BD?” He croaked.

“Oh, I asked the little droid to give us some time,” she said, putting a little extra sway into her hips.

“He knew?!”

“I asked him to,” Merrin said. “And it seems very perceptive for a droid. It picked up right quick what I have in mind for you.”

“W-w-wait, you planned this?” He croaked as she led him about.

“This might not be a true Nightsister manhunt, but it’s _my_ hunt,” Merrin said. Her hand glowed green with her magick as she charmed the door to Cal’s room to open. “Hm. I’ve always wondered why you live in the mechanical guts of this ship.”

“It’s what I grew up around—“

“No matter,” she said, cutting him off. Merrin spun around, grabbed him by the lapels, and pushed him against the nearest wall. She closed the door with a flick of her hand, eying the simple bed that sat against the far wall. “At least you have a bed here. This will do. Just. Fine.”

She mashed her lips against Cal’s. This kiss had more energy, more passion, than her first. She didn’t kiss Cal like she would kiss an inexperienced man, she kissed him like she had truly hunted him. Cal stiffened as she claimed him. He let himself get pushed against the wall, he let Merrin practically assault him with her kisses. He gave a little squawk as Merrin gently pressed her tongue into his mouth, but he let her invade, let her conquer, let her claim his mouth as her territory.

Merrin ground her hips against his waist, she pressed her breasts against his strong yet scrawny chest. She let Cal feel her stiff, pert nipples poke his chest. She relished the feeling of his swollen manhood against her thighs.

She let go of Cal’s lapels, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She ran her fingers through his long hair, marveling at the unexpected softness of it. Nightbrothers didn’t have hair, they had horns; for the briefest of seconds, Merrin thought she had a Nightsister in her clutches.

Merrin found herself liking a male that had hair. She grabbed his hair, gentle yet firm, and pulled Cal’s head to the side, breaking their kiss.

Cal yelped, but he remained like putty in her hands. Merrin tilted his head to the side, kissing his neck. That made Cal moan and squirm against her. Grinning, she gently bit him, sucking at his neck. Her little Jedi thrashed, but didn’t try to throw her off.

Once she finished, Merrin examined her handiwork. She left a pleasant red mark on Cal’s neck.

“That’s what we call a Night Bite,” she whispered in her ear. “It’s how a Nightsister marks her prey. Well, a gentle way, at least.”

Merrin gently licked Cal’s ear. That made him gasp, thrash, and jump! She licked him again, slower this time, and Cal trembled with pleasure. Merrin licked him all the way to the top of his ear, finishing it with a gentle bite. She could practically hear Cal’s knees knocking together.

She made a mental note of his weak point.

“Are you having a good time?” She asked, a feral grin on her lips.

Cal couldn’t talk, he could only nod.

“I sure am,” Merrin said, licking her lips. “But all this is kid’s stuff. You might be having a good time, but this is my hunt, and you’re my prey, Cal Kestis. You’re going to do things my way.”

She grabbed his belt, and roughly undid it. She pulled it through the loops of his pants, throwing it across the room.

“Get out of your cloths.”

With trembling hands, Cal obeyed her, and pulled at his shirt. Merrin took a step back as she watched her prey disrobe. Indeed, Cal did poses some strength. He stood thin and wiry, with muscles that seemed far more functional than showy. Cal had mentioned that he used to work, day in and day out, cutting up old starships; in many ways, he resembled a Nightbrother who trained for hours, every day; he even looked like a martial Nightsister in some ways. He stood lean and cut; no bulging muscles, but hardly any body fat.

When Cal pulled his pants off and freed his cock, Merrin couldn’t help but lick her lips. Nightbrothers had cocks that were much longer than his, but they were thin, like a twig. Cal couldn’t measure up to them lengthwise, but his cock had to be two, even three times thicker! That made up for the lack of length.

“Ah, now that’s a cock,” Merrin breathed.

“Y-you’ve—?”

“Did you take me as a naïve girl, Cal?” She snapped. “Did you want me to act shocked? Pretend this was my first time, like it is for you? I told you, this will be done my way, the Nightsister way, and I won’t lay on my back, motionless, letting you fumble your way through this.”

Cal’s gaze dropped as she lashed at him. Merrin felt her heart ache, but she maintained her hard gaze. She tilted his head up.

“No, my little Jedi, I’ll be the one teaching you,” she said, undoing her belt. His eyes were quickly glued on her as she tossed her belt aside. Merrin’s heart beat in her chest as she disrobed, starting at her shoulders, and letting her top fall to the floor. She bent over, slowly, tantalizingly peeled her pants off. Cal inhaled sharply as she stood up in only her undergarments. She tilted back, just enough to really let her shoulder blades touch, pushing her breasts up and out, giving Cal an eyeful. His cock twitched and jumped as she undid, and threw away, her bra.

Merrin couldn’t help but giggle. She gently leaned back down, and peeled her wet panties off. She carelessly flung them aside, all part of the show, all part of the airs she put on.

“Like what you see?” She giggled.

“You—you’re beautiful…”

Merrin felt her heart swell at that. Ilyana had been the last to tell her that.

She shook her head. This wasn’t the time for that. She had her prey in front of her.

“Then let me show you what a Nightsister demands,” she said huskily. She reached out with her magick, pulling Cal towards her with a gentle green magick, while she walked backwards, towards his bed. She sat down, and tossed a pillow at the ground, at her feet.

“Kneel.”

Swallowing, Cal did as she ordered. She spread her legs, showing off her wet sex.

“First, you’ll have to learn how to pleasure a woman,” she said. “Then, you’ll see what it’s like to be taken by one.”

Cal nervously inched his way forward, face red as he gazed at her silver pubic hair.

“Y-you have a ring there…” Cal gasped.

“A simple piercing, don’t you worry,” she cooed. “I’ll tell you what to do. First, you have to kiss me.”

Cal nervously tried to get up, but Merrin forced him down.

“Who said you’d kiss these lips?” She snapped, a hand at his shoulders. “You’ll kiss me down there.”

“H-huh?”

“Kiss my pussy, Cal Kestis,” she growled.

She took a handful of his long, luxurious hair, and gently pushed his head down. Cal could’ve easily fought her, easily resisted, but he didn’t. He let her push his head down, he let her lead him to her pussy, and he obediently kissed her.

Merrin did her best not to sigh as Cal’s gentle lips touched her. He squirmed too much, she could feel the tension in him.

“I barely felt that,” she growled. “Kiss me like you had kissed me before. They’re lips, almost like the ones I have on my mouth. Go on.”

Cal flinched as she spat at him, but he followed her orders. He kissed her again, this time just at her clit. Merrin did her best not to flinch. She had to be strong, she had to be in control; so she tightened her grip on his hair.

“Again,” she sighed. “Keep kissing me.”

She pressed Cal against her, making her prey kiss her again. Cal’s next kiss had more confidence behind it, and with his next one, she felt him start to loosen up. Merrin pushed him down, then pulled him up, making him kiss her all over.

And Cal responded just as she wanted. He followed her lead, letting himself be led about. Soon, he had kissed her from the top of her clit to the bottom of her pussy. Merrin tried to fight it, but she let out a little gasp as one kiss landed off on one side, instead of perfectly on the middle of her slit.

Cal kissed her on the other side, like he wanted to even it out. She gave a strangled hiss, trying to maintain absolute control, but Cal heard it. Then Merrin realized her legs trembled from that kiss as well.

Then Cal started kissing her all over.

“Y-you’re learning well,” she mumbled as Cal left kisses up and down her pussy. He kissed her clit, and at the slightest hint of stimulation, a strangled cry left Merrin’s lips.

Something told her that her little Jedi liked hearing that, for he kissed her there again.

“Use—use your tongue,” she gasped. “Lick me.”

She felt Cal’s hot breath on her as he opened his mouth. She shook and trembled before his warm tongue even touched her. And when his tongue did touch her, oh spirits, that felt nice…

It had been too long since Merrin took anyone to bed with her. Too long indeed.

Keeping a firm grip on Cal’s wonderful hair, she gently led him along, moving his head up and down, and he licked and kissed as he went. Soon Cal started his own motion, drawing a shocking coo from her. Hearing that, he licked at her lips again. Merrin tried to hold it in, but a kiss broke the strangled cry from her.

Then Cal gently pressed his tongue into her.

Merrin’s legs shook, and Cal licked at her, slowly driving his tongue into her swollen, sloppy slit.

Electricity arced up her back. Merrin felt her legs lock around Cal’s head, drawing him in. Her prey gave a shocked, strangled cry, but he didn’t break rhythm. What had happened? Where did he learn to eat her out at?

Cal wrapped his arms around her hips, and gently sucked at her love button.

Merrin cried out, squeezing her legs around Cal’s head. She grabbed his hair as she came, the orgasm so strong, so unexpected, it reduced her to babbling as her entire body quaked with pleasure.

She sat there, entire body locked up, until her climax drifted off. Merrin fell back, catching herself before she hit the metal wall.

Cal sat up, his face covered with her juices, his eyes hazy with pleasure, and a tiny grin on his lips.

“W-where did,” she gasped, “where did you learn that?”

“That ring was a present,” Cal said sheepishly, pointing to her piercing. “Ilyana gave it to you.”

“H-how did you—how did you know?”

“Psychometry,” he said. “Sense echo. It…well, let’s me sense things. Emotions, sights, sounds…things you like, moments you two shared…”

Ilyana. It all made sense then.

“She gave you that ring, didn’t she?” Cal asked. “Ilyana.”

“She did,” Merrin nodded, still catching her breath. “She knew things about me, what I liked, how I liked it.”

“I, I thought you two were lovers.”

“We were,” Merrin said.

“Then—why me?”

“Nightsisters aren’t limited to fancying just one gender, Cal Kestis,” she said. “I loved Ilyana. She was the light of my life. There were a few Nightbrothers I fancied, but only for their bodies.”

Cal’s face crumbled.

“I…I don’t want to replace her…”

Merrin reached out, cupping his chin.

“You’re not,” she said. “You are Cal Kestis. Ilyana was Ilyana. I might like you as I liked her, but I am not trying to turn you into a replacement for her. I like you because you’re you. I like Cal Kestis because he is Cal Kestis. Does that make sense?”

A tiny smile grew on Cal’s wonderful lips.

“It does.”

Merrin pulled him in for a kiss. She secretly relished the taste of her juices on his lips, how it made everything better, how it accentuated the taste of his surprisingly supple lips.

She pulled him up, but didn’t have to force him. Cal got to his feet, and she dragged him to the bed, pushing him down.

“Just because you got a few skills from Ilyana doesn’t mean this hunt has changed,” she smiled. “We’re still doing it my way.”

“Yes, Nightsister,” Cal grinned.

Merrin let Cal swing his legs under her, relishing the feeling of his cock press into her belly as she positioned herself atop him. She wrapped her slender fingers around his fat member, marveling at the thickness, the hardness. Some of Cal’s juices leaked from the tip, coating her fingers. Cal gasped and cooed at her touch.

“Let me take the only thing that could be given once,” she hissed, raising her hips.

Cal’s eyes were wide as she positioned herself over his cock. He looked at her with a mix of hunger, devotion, and passion. Cal wasn’t like a Nightbrother, wary of being scorned, hit, or cast to the side. Everything in him looked up at her, desperate to be joined to her.

“Oh, Cal…”

Merrin gasped as she pressed herself against his cock. Spirits, just how wide did it get? She gritted her teeth and pushed herself down, trying to work the head into her, only for his cock to pop up and slide out.

“Damn,” she hissed, repositioning herself.

“Sorry…”

“You better be sorry for having such a thick cock,” she spat.

“Uh, sorry…?” Cal said, trying not to giggle.

“Ooh, I’ll make you pay for that, Cal Kestis,” she hissed.

Merrin pressed herself against the young Jedi’s cock again, wiggling her hips to get some purchase. She felt her lips part, she felt the heat from his cock radiating into her, and she pressed herself down. She gasped as her pussy opened up, swallowing the first few inches he had.

She had taken his cock!

Cal gasped and moaned as Merrin pushed more of his cock into her. She first thought the thickness of his cock would be a suitable replacement for the lack of length; but as she took his cock, as she shoved it into her body, Merrin realized his shorter cock was a blessing.

It felt like she was being torn apart! His cock spread her pussy wide, hitting every single weak point she had. It wasn’t like a Nightbrother’s cock at all, where they would simply jackhammer into her, poking her with their long, thin, twig cocks. No, this filled her like she was being fingered by Ilyana; shorter, yes, but every weak point was overloaded with pleasure.

If Cal’s cock had been any longer, Merrin wasn’t sure she could take it all!

Her brain frying from pleasure, Merrin tried to hold onto her tough façade. But just putting this cock into her made her gasp and moan; she nearly came from the first insertion!

After what felt like years, her hips ground into Cal’s. She leaned on his chest, catching her breath.

“I—I’ve got your first time,” she moaned drunkenly, triumphantly.

“Merrin,” Cal groaned, “by the Force, you’re so tight and hot and slick and…and…!”

She placed a finger on her prey’s lips.

“Just lay there,” she stammered. Merrin realized she was drooling. “Let me take this.”

Leaning on his chest, she lifted her hips up. Cal practically squealed as she pulled herself off his cock; that let her squeal herself. She hoped Cal didn’t hear that!

With an almighty thrust, she forced herself back onto his wide cock. Her hips met his with a firm slap. Merrin thought her eyes would bulge out of her head! It felt like her poor pussy would be broken from the sheer girth of that dick.

She had to have more.

Merrin fucked Cal’s cock. She lifted herself off, feeling his cock be pulled from her, then she pushed herself back down onto it, feeling it churn her insides, feeling it hit every part of her that she wanted to be hit!

The sounds of their love making filled the metal room, echoing off the walls. Cal’s gasps, her moans, the slick sound of his cock leaving her cunt, only to be forced back into it, the slap of their hips, it all compounded and filled Merrin’s ears.

“M-Merrin!” Cal squeaked. “I’m…I’m…I’m gonna…!”

“Not now!”

She raised her hand to his face, the green light of her magick filling his eyes.

“What,” Cal gasped, “what was that? Oh, by the Force, my dick—!”

“A simple Nightsister trick,” Merrin slurred, drool leaking from her mouth. “Your body is under my spell; I won’t let you cum before me.”

“But!!”

“But this is _my_ hunt!” She drove her hips onto his aching hardness, making Cal squirm. “You are _my_ prey!” She relished the feeling of his balls pressing against her ass. “We are doing this _my_ way!!”

Cal babbled neigh incoherently.

“You’re making me feel sooo good~~” she babbled. “Spirits! This cock!! Make me feel better and you can cum, my little Jedi.”

She grabbed Cal’s hands and placed them onto her hips. She giggled as she felt Cal squeeze her ass. Then she went back to setting a brutal pace.

Merrin leaned back, tossing her hair over her shoulders as she continued to ride her prey. His cock pushed its way into her, filling her pussy, his cockhead ribbing her sensitive folds.

“Closer,” she said, tongue lolling about, “closer, oh Cal there, fuuuck~~!”

“Please,” her Jedi begged, “my balls feel like they’re going to explode…! Let me cum, please!!”

Merrin felt her climax coming. She felt herself tighten almost in preparation, she squeezed her legs and pussy, clenching down on Cal. He cried out, and she raised her hand, green magick flaring.

Merrin’s orgasm hit her like a rampaging Nydak. She couldn’t help but to throw her head back and cry to the heavens as her nerves danced with pleasure. A split second later, free from her magick, Cal came, blasting her insides with sticky seed.

She cried again as she felt the molten hotness fill her. Cal’s cock twitched wildly in her as he came. He pressed himself into her, lifting her a few inches off the bed. Merrin gasped as she rode her orgasm out, feeling her entire body tingle with fading pleasure, her heart hammering away wildly in her chest. She leaned down onto Cal, and kissed him.

He dumbly kissed her back. His eyes were unfocused, his cock still twitching even though she still had him inside her.

Gasping for breath as they kissed, Merrin dimly realized Cal grew softer in her. Dumbly giggling, she lifted herself up, drawing another gasp from her prey, and his cock popped out of her. She could feel his excessive warm seed spilling out of her. She practically collapsed next to him.

“That,” she gasped, “is how a Nightsister hunts her prey.”

“I…that—by the Force, Merrin, I…”

“Shhh.” She put a finger to his lips. “Just let this be, Cal. Let it be.”

“I never thought I could feel this way,” he mumbled. “I never thought I could have you…”

Merrin felt her eyes water.

“I’ve got you now, Cal Kestis,” she whispered. “And I’m not going anywhere.”

She leaned in to kiss him, only to realize that Cal had fallen asleep. Giggling, she pulled him closer to her, and held him. Cal mumbled in his sleep, and wrapped an arm around her.

“We’re together.”

Merrin drifted off to sleep not long after.

* * *

The door to the Mantis opened, and the gangway slid down.

“You’re back,” Merrin said, brushing her hair out of the way. “And it looks like someone had too much to drink.”

“The Captain here got away from me,” Cere grumbled. She held onto Greez as he stumbled about, clutching her leg for support. “Damn big city. Took me almost an hour to find him.”

“Where did you find him?” Cal asked, standing next to Merrin. “Or do I have to ask…?”

“Gambling table,” Cere hissed.

“Yup. Thought so.”

“Hot streak,” Greez slurred. Even though he held onto Cere’s leg, he tottered about as she slowly made her way into the ship. “So hotttt…so good, got stuff, good stuffsh…”

“You didn’t lose any money, did you?” Cal asked.

“To his credit, the Captain walked away with a small fortune,” Cere said. “Which he promptly spent, so not too much credit.”

“Creds!” Greez burped. “All goods! Got stuffsh, mores than we thought, all fine!”

“Looks like you got a whole lot of stuff,” Merrin said, looking at the dozen sleds that floated behind them.

“We put the money to good use,” Cere said. “Still, I’m a tad pissed that the Captain let his winnings go to his head. More specifically, he got too many celebratory drinks.”

“Creds grow on trees,” he giggled. He let go of Cere’s leg, and nearly fell over.

“Cal, I think the Captain needs some help getting to the bathroom,” Cere said.

“Why me?”

“Because you’re the only other guy here.”

“Fine,” Cal sighed.

“Don’t worry, Cal,” Merrin smiled, gently taking his hand. “I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Cal grinned and blushed at that, and gently took Greez’s shoulder.

“Alright cap, this way,” he said. “Hey, BD? Can you check the stuff out?”

The little droid beeped and trotted off to the sleds of stuff that Greez bought. A little gag made Cal move Greez off to the bathroom faster.

“Did he get some food?” Merrin asked. “We seem to be running low on several things.”

“He did,” Cere said. “What happened?”

Merrin’s brow wrinkled.

“What do you mean, ‘what happened?’”

“I don’t need the Force to know that something happened between you and Cal,” she said. “He’s blushing like a schoolgirl.”

“That’s none of your business.”

“None of my what?” Cere’s eyes widened.

“None of your business,” Merrin repeated. “It’s a very personal question you asked, and I don’t think I have to answer that.”

“If you did anything to hurt Cal—“

“I’d never,” she spat, advancing on the older Jedi. Her hands glowed with the green magick of the Nightsisters. “And if you suggest that I’d _ever_ hurt him, I will be the last thing you’d ever see.”

Cere held her gaze. Then a grin broke out.

“I thought so,” she smiled.

“…You did?”

“Merrin, I’m not blind, and I haven’t lived under a rock my whole life. Why did you think I got Greez out of the ship for nearly a full day?” Cere said. “I’ve seen the way Cal’s looked at you, and you at him. I just had to make sure it wasn’t one-sided.”

“You think I’d hurt Cal?”

“I wanted to make sure you wouldn’t,” she said. “Besides, if Cal hurt you, something tells me we’d be picking up his pieces.”

Merrin laughed at that.

“Then this was just some plot for you to put us together?”

“This was my way of getting you two to stop making puppy eyes at each other when you think I’m not watching,” Cere grinned. “The two of you need something good in your lives.”

“And what about you?”

“Oh, things have long since passed for me,” Cere said. “Besides, just having this little group, that’s all I need.”

“You’re too good to us,” Merrin smiled. “Mother.”

“Mother?”

“It’s a title within the Nightsisters, given to our leader.”

Cere smiled at that.

“Thanks, Merrin. I…I honestly don’t know what to say to that.”

“Then don’t say anything,” Merrin said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Cere nodded.

“Guess I better help get the stuff inside,” she said eventually. “Oh, and Merrin? I don’t want to be woken up by any noise you two make.”

“That I can’t guarantee,” Merrin smiled. “When it comes to men, Nightsisters don’t usually make quiet hunters.”


End file.
